dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
TEEN TOP
thumb|700px Teen Top *'Nombre: '''Teen Top (틴탑). (''Teenager Emoboys Emoticon Next generation Talent Object Praise) *'Núm. de miembros:' 6 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial: '''Lavanda claro perlado. *'Debut: 10 de Julio de 2010. *'''Nombre fanclub oficial: Angel. **'¿Por qué Angel?: '''Dado que Andromeda (que nunca fue oficial y era el nombre oficial del fancafe de Teen Top) era difícil de pronunciar para las fans coreanas, se decidió hacer una encuesta y el resultado fue Angel, incluso Teen Top tiene una canción con ese nombre dedicado a su fanclub, ya que para Teen Top las Angels estan en su corazón. *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media Star' (Misma que 100%)' *'Creador: Andy de Shinhwa Carrera '''Pre Debut Algunos de ellos fueron seleccionados mediante audiciones en Lotte World, mientras que otros dieron sus audiciones de manera privada. Una vez superadas las audiciones comenzaron los entrenamientos, con Andy miembro de Shinhwa, quién es el creador de la compañia Parte de su proceso de entrenamiento fue mostrado en el programa de MTV U.S.A "The Vice Guide to Everything" 'Debut ' El grupo Teen Top lanzó su disco debut "Come Into The World" el 9 de Julio de 2010, para luego debutar en Music Core el 10 de julio con la canción principal de este disco, "Clap". 2011 : "Supa Luv" y Roman ' El 13 de enero de 2011, Teen Top tuvo su primer regreso en M! Countdown con su segundo sencillo titulado "Supa Luv", el cual fue producido por Shin Hyuk. La canción originalmente fue escrita y compuesta por Redd Stylez, sin embargo fue re-escrita y traducida al coreano por Wheesung. En el MV de esta canción hace su aparición Eric de Shinhwa, del mismo grupo de Andy, dando a conocer su cercana amistad (hace más de 14 años). El 2 de marzo Teen Top lanzó un vídeo musical para una versión remix de "Supa Luv", que contenía escenas del film americano 'Beastly'. El remix fue escogido para promocionar la película en Asia. El 11 de Julio, luego de celebrar su primer aniversario, su sello T.O.P media, anunció en la pagina web oficial del grupo, que un nuevo mini-álbum saldría a la venta el 26 de julio. El 21 de julio. T.O.P Media lanzó el primer teaser para el regreso de Teen Top con el sencillo "No More Perfume On You", el cual apareció en varios portales de vídeos tales como Youtube y Daum, al día siguiente un segundo teaser fue subido exclusivamente a Youtube. El mini-álbum "Roman" salió al mercado el 26 de julio en formato de descarga digital, y el 27 de julio estuvo a la venta en tiendas de música. '''2012 ' En enero de 2012, Teen Top lanzó un segundo mini-álbum, titulado "It's". Kang Dong Chul fue el productor, escritor y compositor de seis pistas. El álbum saldría al mercado justo a las 0:00 del 5 de enero, sin embargo cerca de las 20:00 del 4 enero se encontraba en varios sitios de descargas, generando mas de mil descargas en solo diez minutos. Teen Top lanzó su vídeo musical para la canción "Crazy" el 5 enero, el cual contaba con la participación de Sohyun, quien es miembro del grupo 4Minute. La canción apareció en el programa ''Leitura Dinamica'', del canal Brasileño RedeTv! el 10 de enero, lo que ayudó a Teen Top a hacerse más conocido internacionalmente. El 3 de febrero con "Clap" el 10 de julio de 2010. Además recibieron el honor de actuar en el programa '''Music Core '''del canal MBC seguido por otra victoria en el Inkigayo de la SBS. Con un promedio de edad de 17.3 años, la banda tiene al grupo de ídolos más jovenes que han ganado premios en estos programas. El 25 de Febrero, nuevamente tuvo el honor de presentarse en el '''Music Core. El 28 de mayo, Teen Top celebró la Inaguración de su FanClub oficial, el cual recibe el nombre de Angel. El 30 de mayo, salió a la venta su tercer Extended Play, llamado ARtisT, el cual se encontraba en formato de descarga digital, en forma paralela salió el vídeo de la canción "To You", la cual era parte de este disco. El álbum en sí estuvo para su venta en tiendas el 4 de Junio de 2012. El 19 de junio, la banda inició su "Teen Top Tour 2012", donde tuvieron shows en ciudades de Japon (Osaka, Nagoya, Tokyo) Para su regreso, el grupo subió a su canal Oficial de Youtube dos teasers, el primero fue el 28 de Julio, y el segundo el 31. El 3 de Agosto fue lanzado el vídeo musical de "Be ma Girl" ''y al día siguiente el grupo tuvo su primera actuación, desde el regreso de la gira, en el programa Music Core de la MBC. '''2013' El 12 de Febrero Teen Top lanzó el primer teaser para su comeback, de su nueva canción "I wanna love" Integrantes left C.A.P, ChangJo, ChunJi, L.Joe, Niel & Ricky *C.A.P (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Chun Ji (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L.Joe (Rapero y Bailarín) *Niel (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Ricky (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chang Jo (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae ) Discografía 'Corea' 'Singles' 'Singles Digitales' 'Mini Álbum' 'DVD' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Premios Programas *'2010: '''Making the Artist Season 1 *'2010:' MNET Scandal (C.A.P & L.Joe) *'2010:' Road to Japan *'2011:' Making the Artist Season 2 *'2011:' Weekly Idol *'2011:' Moon Night 90 (Niel, Ricky & Changjo) *'2012:' Hidden Track Romance (Chunji) *'2012:' Secret Island *'2012:' Weekly Idol *'2012:' Teen Top Rising 100% *'2012:' Dream Team Season 2 (Niel)' ' *'2012:' Miss & Mr Idol (Niel , Chun Ji & Ricky) *'2012:' Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers *'2013:' Star King Curiosidades *El Supa Luv A - Rex Remix de Teen Top ha sido escogido para promocionar la película Beastly en Corea. *Para su nuevo mini-álbum se asoció a Brave Brothers que supervisó cada aspecto para un álbum de alta calidad. *A mediados del 2011, se dijo que Teen Top formaría parte de un grupo proyecto con otros 7 trainees más y promoverían a finales del mismo año, el grupo de 7 después debutaría por cuenta propia. Al final, no se dio dicho proyecto, sino que se pospuso para el 2012. *Su agente ha informado que han recibido muchas llamadas por la canción "Crazy" ya que los padres de las adolecentes llaman para dejar quejas de que sus hijas se levantan muy temprano para verlos en los shows y acompañarlos. *Todo el grupo realizó una mini parodia del drama Secret Garden, la cual se llama 'Secret Dance'. *Celebraron su primer fan meeting en un crucero el 17 de marzo. El crucero partió de Osaka, Japón, pasó junto a la isla coreana de Jeju, llegando finalmente al puerto de Incheon. Ha sido el primer concierto que ha tenido lugar en el “Crucero Armonía”, el barco en el que viajaban. *Aparecieron en " Inmortal Song" por primera vez cantando la canción 'Honey' de JYP. *En el episodio del 29 de enero de "1000 Songs Challenge", sorprendieron a la audiencia por la perfección al cantar "Sunset Glow" de Big Bang. *Debutaron con apenas un promedio de edad 16,3, siendo uno de los grupos más jovenes en debutar. *Fueron reconocidos en una encuesta como el grupo más delgado, gracias a que L.Joe es el mas delgado del grupo. *También fueron reconocidos como el grupo más bajo, nuevamente gracias a L.Joe, por ser el más bajo (1.71 cm). *El primer tour japonés de Teen Top inició el 19 de Junio. El grupo visitará Osaka, Nagoya y Tokio para presentar su “TEEN TOP Zepp Tour 2012”. Tan pronto como los boletos estuvieron en preventa para el fanclub, todos los boletos fueron vendidos. *Los fans japoneses están muy ansiosos por esta gira. Agregaron: “Especialmente, Teen Top ha sido escogido como uno de los grupos más anticipados para realizar su debut japonés y grandes disqueras los han estado llamando, incluyendo Universal, Sony, Victor, entre otras." *Sin haber debutado oficialmente en Japón vendieron en un minuto todos los boletos para su primera reunión con fans. *Niel de Teen Top publicó en Twitter: “Filmando el vídeo musical con la encantadora Haena noona", recientemente ella participó con G-Dragon de BigBang modelando para una marca de ropa. También realizó una sesión fotográfica con Taecyeon y Wooyoung de 2PM. *TEEN TOP participa en el reality show "Teen Top’s Let’s Rise 100% – Issues and Wars” es un reality show que cuenta con la participación de TEEN TOP y el grupo novato de su agencia 100% , quienes tendrán una serie de misiones para elevarse en la escena K-Pop. *Realizaron un Special Stage junto a Infinite, estos cantaron 'To You' y Teen Top 'The Chaser'. *Ricky, Niel y Changjo hicieron una parodia de 'Fantastic Baby' de BigBang. *Según los miembros, Ricky es el más mentiroso del grupo. *El miembro más hablador es Niel y el más callado es Changjo. *En una emisión en vivo de la radio en Shim Shim Ta pa con Shindong (Super Junior), los miembros revelaron que el más cariñoso de todos era Changjo, ya que era el que más se preocupaba por preparar un regalo de cumpleaños para cada uno, sin importarle que el suyo sea en el mismo mes que C.A.P y L.Joe, a lo que Shindong preguntó del por que se estresaba tanto haciendo esos preparativos, y Changjo respondió gustoso "porque los amo". También C.A.P agregó que al maknae le gustaba entregar prendas de vestir e hizo referencia a su regalo de cumpleaños pasado, donde Changjo le entregó una chaqueta que a C.A.P le había llamado la atención anteriormente. *En una de sus tantas entrevista, en donde los asustaron con un fantasma que parecía el Aro, C.A.P confesó que era el que menos se asustaba de todos, y que cada vez que Changjo y Ricky miraban de noche películas de terror, al final siempre terminaban durmiendo con su hyung C.A.P abrazados a él bajo su brazo; e incluso ellos hicieron la demostración. En la mismo entrevista L.Joe dijo que él no se asustaba. *En una entrevista les preguntaron con que grupo femenino les gustaría compartir el escenario y ellos respondieron que con Miss A, dicendo que sus presentaciones son como obras de arte. *Chunji fue el que le puso el apodo de labios de salchicha a Niel, ya que cuando una vez Niel confensó que de niño se acomplejaba un poco con sus gruesos labios, dijo que ahora lo veía con su mayor atractivo y que eran los labios que llamaban ser besados, a lo que Chunji lo interrumpió respondiendo "parecen unas salchichas", inmediatamente Niel respondió "¿Lo ves? a tu mente llega lo referente a comida, provocan ser comidos, ser besados". *En una entrevista que dio Teen Top para '''Newsen' en el 2012, le preguntaron si se habían hecho alguno cirugía, a lo que ellos respondieron; "Nosotros prometimos que si uno de nosotros llegaba a hacerse una cirugía, esa persona dejaría el grupo. No estamos en contra de las cirugías, pero solo es una promesa que hicimos entre nosotros". En la misma entrevista le preguntaron sobre la controversia de los grupos con los que no se llevan muy bien, a lo que ellos respondieron; "Actualmente, nosotros deberíamos pasar más tiempo separados. La razón de porque nuestro trabajo en equipo es genial, es porque pasamos todos los días juntos. Desde que estamos juntos han sido 24/7 durante 3 años, desde el momento que abrimos los ojos hasta el momento que nos dormimos, nos gustaría estar un poco más emocionados en el momento de vernos (estando un poco separados)". *Es el grupo más joven en haber ganado en Music Bank. *Debido a su gran exito en "Teen Top Let's Rise 100% - Issues and Wars", se hará la segunda parte de este reality show con el nombre de "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers" que será emitido por la cadena de MBC Music. El primer episodio saldrá al aire en Octubre 26 a las 6PM, nuevamente el MC será el comediante Kim Tae Hyun. *Tuvieron su primer Fanmeeting en Tailandia el 21 de Octubre del 2012 en frente de 3.000 fans, con mucho éxito, y obteniendo muy buenas críticas por su gran puesta en escena. *Teen Top ganó el Breakthrough Artist en los premios 2012 BaroToKiYo Awards. *El maknae Changjo se llevó un susto cuando su primer beso fue robado a mediados de la emisión "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers" por Niel en el juego "pasar el papel de boca en boca" en el juego "Brothers House" residencia temporal. *Harán un Tour por Europa en 2013 llamado "TEEN TOP SHOW! Live tour in Europe 2013" donde pasarán por 4 paises: Alemania, Inglaterra, Francia y España *En el MBC Gayo Daejun 2012, bailaron Sorry Sorry de Super Junior junto a 100% *En el episodio del 4 de enero (2013) de "TEEN TOP & 100% Rising Brothers", los miembros, Niel y Ricky actuaron en una escena de beso hilarante. Niel y Ricky demostraron el nivel de comportamiento sumamente quisquilloso en donde fingian ser novio y novia frente a la "familia" (miembros de Teen Top). Ricky cogió perfectamente el papel de novia de Niel colocandose un lazo y diciendole palabras dulces a Niel. Tras haber besado al compañero Chang Jo durante el juego "pasar el papel de boca en boca", Niel no parecía intimidado por las acciones de Ricky y mostró su carisma pícaro para darle un beso en la mejilla. Niel dijo: "No sé como llegué a besar a dos chicos. Si así es como va a ser, entonces creo que tengo que ir a una tercera parte". *Al presentarse por segunda vez en " Inmortal Song 2": C.A.P, Niel y Chang Jo cantaron "Flower Shop Girls" y en su tercera vez en " Inmortal Song 2": Chun Ji, Niel y C.A.P cantaron "I don't know" (Molla) de Uhm Jung Hwa. Accidentes *Cuando los chicos se dirigían al ensayo de Music Bank sobre las 8:30 am del 4 de marzo, se vieron involucrados en un accidente automovilístico en Yeoido, Seúl. Un coche les dio por detrás. Aunque, algunos de los chicos tuvieron dolores en el cuello y la rodilla, y tendrían que haber descansado en el hospital, parece ser que querían estar en la actuación en directo, así que después de la actuación les hicieron los exámenes a fondo necesarios. *El grupo de Teen Top se ha visto involucrado en un accidente de tráfico en Taiwán el pasado 11 de marzo. El accidente ocurrió cuando el vehículo en el que viajaban los chicos chocó contra un taxi, el cuál estaba ocupado por fans que habían estado siguiéndolos. La colisión no fue muy grave, pero pudo haber sido peor debido a la lluvia que había en ese momento. Ninguno de los chicos sufrió ninguna lesión ni tampoco los fans que estaban en el taxi, con lo que Teen Top pudo seguir su horario de forma normal y fue capaz de completar con gran éxito su primera reunión de fans en Taiwán, a la cuál asistieron más de 2.000 fans. *T.O.P Media declaró: "En el momento de la colisión, las carreteras estaban paralizadas debido a que no sólo el coche de Teen Top y el taxi estuvieron involucrados en el accidente, sino también los 20 taxis de fans que los habían estado siguiendo". Enlaces *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Corea *Teen Top Sitio Web Oficial - Japón *Fan Cafe Oficial Teen Top *UMG Sitio Web Japonés Teen Top Twitter *Twitter Oficial Teen Top *Twitter Teen Top - Japan Me2DAY *Me2Day Oficial Teen Top Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial Teen Top Flickr *Flickr Oficial Teen Top Cyworld *Cyworld Oficial Teen Top Galería Videografia thumb|left|295px|►Teen Top - Clapthumb|right|295px|►TeenTop - Supa Luv Niel (니엘) TEEN TOP Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:T.O.P Media